Talk:Old Religion/@comment-68.193.80.187-20180201191958
Blest Be. I believe that Creator is not God, not a source of Emotion, does not represent the Characteristics of People. The following story is what I found searching for the truth. Creator, Creative Complex Natural Energy, Endless Thought Processes, Natural Intellect, evolved from simple natural energy that happens because Infinity vibrates. Infinity fills Eternity. Eternity, Always Was, Is Now and is Eternal, Always Will Be. Creator was Alone,. without Intellectual Company. So. Creator created Man. Man is Male He. Man is Sons of Creator, Created Creative Complex Natural Energy. All Man were created equal. They were bored. Creator did not expect that. So. Creator divided Sons into Daughters. Daughter Spirit Woman Female She, Natural Strength, was taken from Man Male He leaving Daughter Spirit Woman Female Her, Natural Power, empty. They froze. They could not move. They did not know how to act without Each Other. Creator did not expect that. So. Creator polarized Spirit Identities creating Souls. Soul Our source of Emotion Identity. Spirit attached to Soul at conception to give Spirit mobility. Soul conceived total, complete, Eternal. Spirit She, Feminine Soul Sister God White, Likeness to Limitless Light, the Emotion of Strength and Understanding, is giving and forward, the Human Being that dwells within the Body Brain Girl, and Spirit Her, Masculine Soul Brother God Black, Likeness to Endless Dark, the Emotion of Power and Knowledge, is receiving and responds, the Human Being that dwells within the Body Brain Boy. So That. When the Emotion of Strength fills the Emotion of Power, They become the Emotion of Energy, Love. Seeking a Wife, Wedlock happens, Wife to Wife, the Us Bond, the Eternal bonding of Souls happens, releasing and reuniting Spirits. She returns to Her, becoming again the Being He, a Son of Creator , Man, with dual Identity, Individual, no longer bored, success for Creator. Blest Be. Spirit in Sperm with the Pre-Human, Pre-Conscious Brain, experiences the state of the Emotional stresses of Daddy. Sperm dissolves in the Egg. Soul is conceived, total, Complete, Eternal. Our Brain develops to Human Pre-Conscious, begins experience within the Emotional presence of Mommy. Instantly stressed by what Our Parents are doing. Their Emotional focus is not on the Immaculate Event, to welcome the new Soul into existence. Their Emotional focus is on what They are doing, distracting Us from Self Identity, causing Pre-Conscious Brain tension and focusing Us on what They are doing. About nine months later, Our Brain develops Conscious Awareness, Our view of reality distorted, Our view of Self Identity destroyed. Our Brain continues to develop through puberty, through Adulthood to maturity, with the blanket of tension covering the Self Identity of Every Body. Blest Be. No demons, no angels, no devils, No dads, Mistic Omen Magic, MOMs. Mother Mom Mommy and Mother Mom Daddy, together They Father the Child, the Child a Girl with Feminine Soul or a Boy with Masculine Soul. People Like Who and What We Care about and Care about Who and What We Like, are sensitive and full of Emotion, Girls with the Emotion of Strength or Boys with the Emotion of Power. Blest Be. Enough for now. I hope this story will be pondered by Those Who read it.